What If?
by Mew Ami
Summary: What if Ichigo wish she never became a mew mew? Rest of summary inside. KxI. I guess this would be an AU. Note: This story is completed so please stop putting it on your alert lists. If you want to know what happens next read It's Fate.
1. I Wish

**What If?**

**Me: My head is exploding with these ideas. I'm on a roll (does a little dance). Sorry here is the full summary: When Ichigo sees Deep Blue for the first time she freaks out and runs away. She ran into a person from a different world. The person grants her a wish that she never became a mew mew and the aliens never lived on earth. Later on she has a feeling that something missing but what?**

**Kish: She doesn't remember me! (Starts to cry).**

**Me: (Hugs him) its okay she'll remember you.**

**Kish: Really?**

**Me: Yes, but in later chapters.**

**Kish: Okay………**

**DS: Me don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

**

**Ch1: I Wish**

Ichigo couldn't believe that her boyfriend was the enemy. _'This can't be happening!_' Ichigo is freaking so much that she runs off. The others mew mews call after her, but she already out of ear shot.

The Park

'_Why is_ _this happening? I don't understand. How can the greatest guy in the world be_ _evil?_' She falls on the ground and starts to cry.

"Are you ok, miss?" said a stranger.

Ichigo looks up. "Who are you?"

The stranger is young beautiful woman. She has long silky hair that is black. Her skin is white as snow and smooth. Also her eyes are hazel and they look nice and gentle. "My name is Rose. What's yours?"

"Ichigo."

"You're a mew mew aren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows that earth is being attack by aliens." She smiles at Ichigo.

"Oh. Why are you here?"

"I'm just traveling the universe. Now what's wrong?" She puts her hand out to help Ichigo off the ground.

Ichigo lets her help her off the ground. "Thank you. There's nothing wrong." Ichigo was about to walk away.

"Tell the truth." Rose knows when people lie.

"It's nothing."

"It's something."

"My boyfriend turns out to be the leader of the aliens." Ichigo is still crying, but there are more tears coming down her cheeks.

"I see. I bet you wish that never happen huh?"

"Yeah." She keeps on crying. "I wish this whole thing never happen."

"You mean you being a mew mew?"

"Yes and that the aliens never lived here on earth." Ichigo rubs her eyes.

"I can grant that." Rose has a serious look on her face.

"You can?"

"Yes I can, but you won't remember meeting anyone."

"You mean like all the mews, Ryou and Keiichirou?"

"Yes. Do you really want that?"

"Yes." Ichigo just wants to be a normal girl and again.

"If that is what you want." Then a giant white light appears and Ichigo forgets everything that had happen. Faraway you can hear someone say Ichigo no!

* * *

Ichigo's room

Ichigo is sleeping bed until the alarm clock goes off. Ichigo sits up and turns it off. She rubs her eyes and stretches. '_What a weird dream. It seems so real._' Ichigo gets out bed and gets ready for school.

"Ichigo, breakfast is ready!" Her mom shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Ichigo feels that there is something missing.

She is walking toward the door, but stops and looks into her mirror. She sees her neck. "Didn't I always where something on my neck all the time?" she said out loud to herself.

"Ichigo!" her mom screamed again.

"I said I was coming!" Ichigo runs out her room to go eat breakfast.

* * *

School

Ichigo and her friends are walking to school. She trying to forget that dream, but she can't. It keeps popping up in her mind. She looks up and sees her two best friends are talking about something. She sighs.

"Is there something, Ichigo?" asked Moe.

"I'm fine."

"But your awfully quite today."

"Moe, I'm fine."

"If you say so." They continue walking to school.

* * *

Homeroom

Moe and Miwa are talking about what they are going to do after school. Ichigo is looking out the widow thinking about her dream again until Miwa interrupts. "Ichigo, what do you want to do after school?"

"Ummm go watch Masaya at Kendo."

"Who?" both of them asked in unison.

"No one." Ichigo had no idea where that name came from, but it sounded so familiar.

"So what do you want to do after school?" asked Miwa again.

"I can't join you guys."

"Why?" asked Moe.

"I have to run errands for my mom."

"Oh," they both said in unison.

* * *

After school

Ichigo is walking downtown. _'Alright I got all of mom's errands done. I think I'll take_ _the long way home_.' Ichigo heads toward the park. She loves taking walks in the park this time of year. When she exits the park, she stops dead in her tracks and sees an empty lot. _'Something supposed to be there but what?'_

"What's wrong?" asked a stranger.

Ichigo turns around. The stranger's voice sounds familiar. "Who are you?"

"Just a person passing by."

"I have to go bye." She runs off.

The stranger just disappears into another dimension. "She still remembers somewhat of the alien attack. How will I get her to remember?" He sits down and starts to think. _'I_ _guess I have to blend in with the humans and go to Ichigo's school.'

* * *

_

**Me: Can anyone guess who that is?**

**Pudding: Is it Batman?**

**Me: No.**

**Pudding: Superman?**

**Me: NOOOO! Will you stop guessing!**

**Pudding: Fine.**

**Me: I'm sorry if my spelling and grammar is wrong. I'm working on it. Please review.**

**Pudding: Yes! Please review!**


	2. The New Kid

**Me: Hi everyone! I got a snow day today so I'm going to update. Thanks for the reviews! So do you know the dude isfrom the last chapter?**

**Pudding: Is it Supergirl?**

**Me: No! He's not a superhero or a girl!**

**Pudding: Do I know him?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Pudding: Is it Super Monkey Team Hyper Force Go?**

**Me: …

* * *

**

**Ch2: The New Kid**

Ichigo is laying on her bed thinking about that stranger who talked to her in the park. _'Why did I ran away from him? For some reason I have a feeling that I hate him.'_ She wonders how she can hate someone if she never met them before.

Her mom comes in. "Honey, are you alright?"

"I feel fine. Why are you asking?"

"Because you look out of it today."

"I'm fine, mom."

"Alright. Dinner almost ready." She leaves.

Later that night

Ichigo is taking a nice long hot bath. She's trying to forget about that dream. She almost forgot about it until she saw a white spot on her right inner thigh. That's is where her mew mew mark used to be. _'Where did that white spot come from?'_

When she gets out of the bathtub, Ichigo goes up to the mirror to check her neck. She wants to see if there is a white spot there too. There is a white spot there because she always where that bell necklace. Since she always wear it the sun's rays never tan apart of her neck. _'Weird.' _Ichigo just pretends those white spots on her body didn't exist.

* * *

School

Ichigo is sitting in homeroom waiting for the bell to ring. She always hated homeroom because the teacher is very mean.

The teacher comes in. "Everyone be quiet!" yelled the teacher. When everyone stops talking, he glares at them before he continues. "We have a new student today so be nice to him." He waits for a second before he continues. "Come on in."

The boy walks in the room. His skin is pale, and his are golden yellow. Also, his hair is dark green.

"This Oneko," said the teacher. "Now who wants to show him around the school?" No one volunteers. "I guess I have to pick." He looks around.

While he was trying to figure that out, Ichigo is swing her legs under her desk. Ichigo isn't paying attention to her legs so she hits her right foot on one of the desk's legs. She yells out in pain.

The teacher looks at her and smiles. "Thank you for volunteering, Miss Momomiya."

"But sir!" Ichigo was about to defend herself, but he yells at her.

"You're going to help him and going like it!"

"Yes, sir." Ichigo puts her head on her desk.

After homeroom, Ichigo is showing Oneko around the school. "This is the gym." She really wants to get this over with. "And this is the library."

"Anything else?" He smiles at her.

"Nope that is about it." Ichigo notices he smiling at her. "Why are you smiling at me?"

"I have my reasons."

That freaks her out. "What ever. May I see your schedule?"

"Sure." He hands it her.

Ichigo gets out hers to see if he's in her classes. "Your in all of my classes." She doesn't look too happy about this.

"I guess its fate."

"What?"

"Things happen for a reason, Ichigo."

"Okay……." Ichigo is really freaking out. "Let's just get to class."

"Yeah we better or we'll be late."

* * *

Lunch

Ichigo really hates Oneko for some reason, but she doesn't know why. Maybe its because he always stares at her. Also, when he talks to her, he says weird things. _'I wish this day would hurry up! I really want to go home!'_

Oneko is standing right behind her. "Ichigo, why are you eating alone?"

She looks up. She didn't know he was behind her the whole time. "Because I want to." The reason why she was eating alone is because she was trying to hide from him.

"Behind a tree?"

"You got a problem with that." She snaps at him.

"No I don't."

"Good."

"May I sit with you?"

She doesn't get it. No matter how hard she tries to get rid of him, he likes to be around her. "Fine."

"Thanks." He sits down next to her.

Ichigo looks at him for a minute. She seen him before, but where? Then it hits her, he was the stranger that talked her in the park yesterday. "Why did you talked to me yesterday in the park?"

He thinks for a minute. "Do really want know?"

"Yes!" She somewhat raise her voice at him.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you don't have to yell."

"I'm not yelling!"

"What ever."

"Just tell me!" He's staring to get on her nerves.

"I was talking to you because I wanted to." He smiles at her.

"Why me?"

"I have my reasons." He still is smiling at her.

"What were they?"

"Are you sure that you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Let's just say we used to know each other." He just gets up and leaves her with confusion.

* * *

After school

Ichigo is at her locker getting her books. She's thinking about what Oneko said to her at lunch. _'How do we know each other if we never met until yesterday?'_ Ichigo is so deep in thought that she doesn't know Oneko is right behind her.

"Hi, Kitten," said Oneko to get her to notice him.

Ichigo turns around and looks at him. "What did you call me?"

"Kitten."

"Why?"

"Because I always call you kitten or honey." He has a huge smile on his face.

"But we never met before until last night!"

"That's what you think."

"What!"

"Oh, nothing." He was leaving, but turns around and looks at her. "Thanks for showing me around today."

"Your welcome."

"See ya." He smiles at her one last time and then leaves.

* * *

The park

Ichigo is walking in the park trying to clear in mind. She can't go home until her mind clears up so her mom doesn't worry about her again. _'I still don't get it. We never met,_ _but he's acting like we….'_ But before Ichigo can finish her thoughts. A green hair girl runs into her.

* * *

**Pudding: Ami!**

**Me: What?**

**Pudding: Did I get it right?**

**Me: No.**

**Pudding: Then who is it?**

**Me: I'm not telling, but I think you guys figured it out. So stop guessing, Pudding!**

**Pudding: Fine.**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oneko means male cat in Japanese. I wonder who that green hair girl is. Can you guys guess who it is?**

**Pudding: …**

**Me: Well?**

**Pudding: I don't know who it is.**

**Me: (hits head).**

**Pudding: What?**

**Me: Never mind. Please review!**


	3. Were we Friends?

**Me: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I been so busy with school and I'm lazy when it comes to updating. Anyway, here's the chapter.

* * *

**

**Ch3: Were we Friends?**

Ichigo and the green hair girl run into each other so hard that they fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"No! It's my fault!" said the green hair girl. She gets up and holds out her hand.

Ichigo grabs it and the green hair girl pulls her up. When Ichigo stands up, she gets a better view of the girl. The girl looks very familiar. "Have we met?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

It's quite for a second. Ichigo remembers that she hasn't told the girl her name. "I'm Ichigo. What's your name?"

"Lettuce."

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo swears that she has seen her before. "I have a feeling that we met before."

"Me too."

"Well, I'm sorry that I ran into you. I was deep in thought."

"It's okay." Lettuce smiles at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiles back. Ichigo has a feeling that they were friends at one time. She thinks to herself, _'Why do I have a feeling that I know this girl?'_

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"It's oaky."

"Bye." Lettuce leaves.

Ichigo stands there for second and says, "Were we friends?"

"Yes you were friends," said Oneko. Ichigo jumps and turns around. "Hi, Kitten."

"Would you stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, but I can't."

"What ever. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Bye." Ichigo walks away, but he fellows her.

"Pretty day isn't ?"

"Why are you following me?" She wishes that he would go away.

"Because you are my kitten."

Ichigo stops walking and turns around. She looks him in the eye and says, "Would you please go away."

Oneko thinks for a second. While he is doing that, he sees and big mansion. He just smiles. "Okay." He leaves.

Ichigo just shrugs and leaves. 'He is so weird.'

Ichigo is walking home, but stops when she sees a huge mansion. 'Wow, that mansion looks like a castle! It feels like I know the people who live in this house.'

"Excuse me," said a blue hair girl.

Ichigo turns around and looks at the girl. When she sees her, Ichigo is getting that same feeling she had when met Lettuce. "Hello."

"What are you doing!" She looks upset.

"Looking at this house." Ichigo thinks this a little bit odd because usually people don't yell at you for looking at people houses.

"Well stop! You're loitering around my house!" She yelled at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry!" But before Ichigo can leave, a speeding car comes by and hits a puddle. When this happens, the water hits both of the girls.

The girl looks at Ichigo and says, "You want to come in and dry off?"

"ummmm….ok."

As they're walking in the house, the girl looks at Ichigo. "I'm Mint."

"I'm Ichigo."

* * *

Mint's room

Ichigo is sitting on Mint's bed. _'It feels like I'd been here before.'_

Mint comes in and sits down next to her. "Tea is coming."

"Okay."

"So why were you looking at my house?"

"I don't know." Ichigo doesn't want tell Mint that she got weird feeling that she knows her because she doesn't want Mint think that she is a weirdo.

"Whatever." It goes quit for a minute until Mint talks again, "It feels like I meant you before."

"Me too." She glad that Mint feeling it to, but still its freaking her out.

Mint was about to say something, but her maid comes in with the tea. "Here is the tea miss."

"Good." Mint gets up and walks over to get the tea.

While Mint was doing that, Ichigo notice something on Mint's back. On her back there is two white spots. They almost look like the spot on her right inner thigh, but they are shape like feathers.

"Here Ichigo." Mint hands her the cup of tea.

"Huh? What?" Ichigo was space out after seeing the white spots on Mint's back.

"Tea."

"Oh, thank you." She takes the cup of tea.

"You're welcome."

They are sitting there enjoying their tea. The fact that Mint has white spots on her back is annoying Ichigo. "Mint ummmm…………" Ichigo doesn't know if she tell Mint that she has white spots on her back.

"What?"

"Do you know that you have white spots on your back?"

"Yes I do. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I have a white spot almost exactly like yours, but it's on my right inner thigh."

"Weird."

Later on, when Ichigo is done with her cup of tea, she decides it time to go home. "I have to go. My mom might get mad at me for being late for dinner."

"Okay. Bye," said Mint.

"Bye." Ichigo leaves.

* * *

Park

Ichigo doesn't feel like going home even though she knows that her mom will get mad at her. There just to many things running through her mind. _'Why does it feel like met Oneko, Lettuce and Mint before? Am I going insane?'_

Before Ichigo can continue her thoughts a giant ball hits her in the head. When it hit her in the head, she fell over. She looks up and sees a yellow hair girl running toward her.

"I'm so sorry!" yelled the yellow hair girl.

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is another part to this chapter.**

**Pudding: I know who the yellow hair girl is! It's ……(I cover her mouth).**

**Me: Stop! Let them guess! (I let her go).**

**Pudding: Fine.**

**Me: If you guess your right you get a cookie.**

**Pudding: Review!**


	4. Were we Friends? part two

**Me: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Now about the cookies….um….I ran out because somebody had to eat them all!**

**Kish: I said I was sorry!**

**Me: Sorry isn't good enough!….. Oh! I never stay mad at you! (hugs him)**

**Kish: I also ate that last piece of cake.**

**Me: You what!

* * *

**

**Ch4: Where We Friends? Part two**

"I'm so sorry!" yelled the yellow hair girl.

"It's okay." Ichigo stands up, rubbing her head with her hand.

"But it hit your head!"

"No really it's okay." She never knew that rubber balls hurt more than hard ones.

"My name is Pudding. What's yours?"

"Ichigo." Yet again she gets that same feeling when she met Lettuce and Mint. "Why do you have a big ball?"

"Pudding performs!" she yelled very happily. "Do you want to watch?"

"Umm….sure." Ichigo sits down on a bench that was near by.

"YAY!" Pudding jumps on the ball and starts to perform. She does all kind of tricks like breathing fire and balancing plates on a stick. When she is done, Pudding holds out her hand.

Ichigo looks at her hand in confusion. "What is it?"

"Tip! Pudding wants a tip please!"

"Tip as in money?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money with me right now."

Pudding puts her hand down. She looks rather sad. "I guess….that's okay."

"I'm really sorry." Ichigo's hoping she won't cry.

"That's okay. Pudding will be okay." Then she runs off while waving goodbye.

Ichigo waves back. When she can't see Pudding anymore, Ichigo sighs. "Weird."

"Excuse me miss," said a stranger who taps Ichigo on the back.

Ichigo stands up and turns around. The stranger looks much like Zakuro Fujiwara. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to have the time?" She asked very kindly

Ichigo looks at the woman really closing its hard to tell if is her because she wearing a hat. "Are you Zakuro Fujiwara?"

"Yes I am. Do you have the time?" She asked again, but this time more demanding.

"Oh yes." Ichigo looks at her watch on her wrist. "It's eight 'o clock."

"Thank you." Zakuro was about to leave, but stops and says, "You look familiar."

Now that she mentioned it, Ichigo feels the same, but with Zakuro. "I have me met before?"

"I don't know, but she feels like we were once friends with each other." Then she leaves in a hurry because she late for a photo shoot this whole time.

'Why do I keep meeting people who look familiar?' She thought to herself. 'Wait a minute it's eight 'o clock! Mom is going to be piss!' With that Ichigo runs off in a huff.

* * *

Ichigo's house

Ichigo opens her front door quietly so her mom doesn't hear. Then she looks around and closes the door and tiptoes up to her room, but it would of work if her mom wasn't in the family room.

"Ichigo! Where were have you been! Why weren't you at dinner?" Her mother looks like a lioness that was about to attack its prey.

"Sorry mom. I lost track of time."

"Just go to your room."

"Yes mom." Ichigo obeys and goes up to her room.

When she gets in her room, Ichigo sits down on her bed to think about the people she met today. She's having a hard to time to think because it's so hot in her room. So she goes over to her window and opens it.

When she sits back down on her bed, she hears a noise. She looks back at her window and sees a……

* * *

Dimension

Oneko is sitting on his bed thinking. "I have to get closer to Ichigo, but how?"

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update faster. Oh, I know you guys know who Oneko is, but I'm not saying his real name until he tells Ichigo. Please review! While I go kill Kish for eating the last piece of cake.**

**KishandIchigo4ever!**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


	5. Do You Want To Go Out?

**Me: Hola everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Even though in my profile it said I wouldn't be updating again until August, I change my mind. I'm in an updating mood for some reason. Oh, I also taught Kish a listen about eating other people's food, ne, Kish?**

**Kish: Yes…… (Has a bump on his head)**

**Me: Here's the chapter and ne means right in Japanese.

* * *

**

**Ch5: Do You Want To Go Out?**

When she sits back down on her bed, she hears a noise. She looks back at her window and sees a……

A black cat.

It's staring at her and says, "Meow"

Ichigo smiles at the cat and walks over to the window. She pets it. "Where did you come from?"

Then her mom comes in. "Ichigo I heard a loud noise….." She quickly notices the cat on the windowsill. "Where did that cat come from?"

"Ummm I'm not sure. It must have climb up the tree and jump on my windowsill when I open my window." Ichigo is still petting it.

Her mom smiles at her daughter and says, "You can keep it."

"I can?"

"Yes."

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"Because when a kid finds an animal they always ask their parents if they can keep it. I'll go to the pet store tomorrow to get it food and toys." She leaves.

Ichigo picks the cat up and puts on her bed and she sits down. "What should I name you?" She thinks for a second, "I'll call you Mew."

"Meow." It rubs up against her and purrs.

"I guess you like it…….. why does it sound so familiar and you also look familiar too." Then Ichigo lies down and falls asleep.

* * *

School 

Ichigo is trying her best to hide from Oneko, but he some how always finds her. But today is different because there is no way he can find her on the roof of the school. _'I hope he doesn't find me here.' _But of course she was wrong.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Oneko asks. He was right be hide her with a smirk on his face.

Ichigo jumps and turns around to see him standing there with a smirk on his face. "How do you know where to find me! Why must you stalk me?" Ichigo can't take it anymore. She feels like killing herself just get away from him.

"I always use to stalk you….oh, wait you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"I can't tell you." He starts to walk away.

"Wait!" She grabs his hand.

"Yes?" He still has the smirk on his face.

"Please tell me!"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't unless you go out with me this Saturday"

Ichigo sighs, "Fine." She let's go of his hand.

"Or you can give me a kiss."

"Don't push it."

"Alright, but it was worth a shot. I'll call you tonight." He runs off.

"….He's know my number?" Ichigo is freak out as you can get. She has never met anyone who is such a stalker.

* * *

That night 

She is sitting on her bed waiting for him to call. "Why must Oneko stalk me? I can never get a moment of peace anymore. I wish he would die."

Then the phone rings, Ichigo jumps to it so nobody else picks it up. She picks up the phone and says, "Hello?"

"Ichigo?" It was her best friend Moe.

"Yeah?" Ichigo sits back down her bed.

"Ichigo, Miwa and I want to know something."

"What is it?"

"Why does Oneko fellow you around all the time?"

"I really don't know."

"Does he like you?"

"I think so."

"He isn't stalking you?"

"No!" Ichigo quickly lied. She doesn't want to worry her friends because they might tell her parents about Oneko.

"Are you sure?" You can tell that she is very worry about her friend.

"Yes, but I have to go."

"Why?"

"He's calling me, but I don't know how he got my phone number."

"Ichigo, there is something call the school directory." Moe was trying to laugh because it's kind of stupid to forget about that.

"Oh, yeah." Ichigo has a sweat drop and also feels very stupid. "Talk to ya later."

"Bye." She hangs up.

After Ichigo hangs up, the phone rings again and she picks it up very quickly. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kitten!" said Oneko very happily.

"Stop calling me kitten!"

"But you're my kitten."

"No I'm not!" She sounds very pissed.

"Yeah you are."

"Why are you calling me?"

"So we can make plans for Saturday."

"What plans?"

"You promise that we'll go out this Saturday."

"Oh, yeah." She was wishing that he would forget about that.

"So want do you want to do?"

"Ummm… the amusement park?"

"Okay! I'll be at your house at 10!"

"Fine."

"Bye." He hangs up.

Ichigo hangs up her phone and just sits there on her bed thinking. It takes her awhile to realize something. "How does he know where I live!" Once again Ichigo forgets about the school directory, but that isn't the real reason why Oneko knows where she lives. But she doesn't know about that.

Ichigo picks up her pillow and screams in to it. She needs to get rid of some anger that Oneko is making her feel at moment.

Mew comes into her room and jumps up on her bed. "Meow."

Ichigo looks up from her pillow. "Hi, Mew." She starts to pet her.

"Meow."

Ichigo sighs. "There is something very strange about this Oneko. Also all the people I'd been meeting in the past few days. Mew, I don't why I have a feeling that I know these people."

"Meow." If you would of looked for closely you can tell that she is smiling.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if that was short. Now, to answer some of the reviews you guys sent me.**

**DarkWolfYoukai860: Sorry that Pudding was not persistent about the tip.**

**KishuandichigoRULE: I'm going to put Ryou and Keiichiro in the sequel. **

**WhiteWolf09: Sorry that you won't get your cookie. When school starts I'll buy you a cookie.**

**Me: Anyway, I been thinking. Should I change the Genre to just romance because I'm starting to think this story doesn't have drama?**

**Pudding: I want toast!**

**Me: That was random.**

**Pudding: I know.**

**Me: …Please review!**

**P.S: DarkWolfYoukai860, you right about the cat being on the windowsill. When you guess it right when we were inyour pool, I was mad at you for figuring it out so quickly.**

**IchigoandKish4ever!**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


	6. Getting Close and Weird Dreams

**Me: Thanks for the reviews! Now to answer a review I got.**

**ILoveKisshu: The reason Kish's can't say his name is because….you'll find out later in future chapters. Sorry I don't wan to give it away. Let's just say he teaching her a lesson.**

**Pudding: I got some toast!**

**Me: …**

**Pudding: What?**

**Me: Never mind. Wow I can't believe I got 36 reviews so far for this story. It makes me really happy that you guys like this.**

**Pudding: Me either! (takes a bite out of her piece of toast.)**

**Me: …

* * *

**

**Ch6: Getting Close and Weird Dreams**

It's Friday night and Ichigo is getting for bed. The reason why she can't wait for tomorrow is because she's going to ask Oneko a lot questions. She gets into bed and turns off her lamp. Once Ichigo falls asleep, she has a wired dream.

Dream

_Ichigo is running from a giant like animal monster. She gets out her pendent and yells, "MEW MEW STRABERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!" She transforms into Mew Ichigo._

_The cirma animal attacks her, but she doges, "For the future of Earth, I'll be at your service! Nya!" Then she calls out her weapon and attacks the monster, which destroys it._

"_That was very good, Kitten," says a black figure._

_Ichigo turns around, but the figure is gone._

End of dream

Ichigo sits up. '_What a weird dream. I was a super hero and who was that black figure?._ _He call me kitten…..could it be? No it can't be him._ ' Ichigo lies back down to go back to sleep, but she can't. She keeps tossing and turning. The dream she just had reminds her of a dream she had before. (ME: The dream is she talking about is from chapter 1, but it was really the life she forgotten about.)

* * *

Next day

Oneko and Ichigo are walking to the amusement park. Ichigo is still thinking about the dream she had last night. Ichigo doesn't understand why she dreamt about being a super hero because she never wants be one.

"Why are you so quite, Kitten?" asks Oneko.

"No reason." She gotten used to him calling her kitten, but not honey.

"There has to be a reason."

"What do you mean?" She looks at him.

"Well, there is a reason for everything." He smiles at her.

"There is?"

"Yep."

"Like what?"

"Well, let's just say there two people who meet and they fall in love instantly. Why does that happen? Well, the reason why is because they were meant to be together. You see life is full and reasons. Also it's fate."

"Oh."

"So why are you quite?"

"I had a weird dream."

"Okay."

"Aren't you going to ask what it was about?"

"Nope it's none of my business." Then he grabs a hold of her hand.

Ichigo ignores his actions. _'Maybe he's not a bad guy after all,' she thinks to herself.

* * *

_

The amusement park.

Ichigo and Oneko ride almost every ride in the park. Ichigo cant' believe she's having a good time him. She come completely forgets to ask him questions like him stalking her because she's having so much fun.

Ichigo is sitting on a bench waiting for Oneko to come back with some ice cream. She can't help but think about her dream, _'Why was I a super hero? It feels like I done it before…but that can't be! I'm a normal girl not some cat girl!'_

"Ichigo!" Oneko is sitting next to her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice him.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry I was thinking."

"That's okay." He hands her the ice cream.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oneko?" She looks at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know what my dream was about?"

"Sure."

"Well, I dreamt the I was a super hero and there was a black figure."

"What kind of a super hero were you?"

"I'm not sure, but I was a cat girl fighting this animal like monster."

"Really?" He doesn't look surprise one bit. "What about the black figure?"

"I couldn't make him out, but he called me kitten like you do."

"You were a cat girl in your dream so make sense why he called you kitten."

"I guess your right." Ichigo goes back to her ice cream.

After they are done with their ice cream, they walk around the park. Oneko looks at her, "What ride do you want to go on next?"

She closes her eyes, "Ummm that one." She points to a ride, but doesn't realize it's a haunted house.

"Are you sure?" Oneko remembers that Ichigo is afraid of ghost.

"Yep." She still doesn't realize that it's haunted house.

"Alright." He just grabs her hand and they walk inside the ride.

The haunted house

Ichigo finally realize what she just did. She has a feeling that she is going to die from this because every time something pops out of the walls she screams and holds on to Oneko.

"Are you okay?" He finally asks because this the hundredth time she jumped on him. At first he thought it was cute, but now he's worried about her.

"Yep!" She puts on a fake smile.

"What ever you say." He knows she is lying. Plus it's so cute when she tries so hard to do something.

They are almost done with the ride, but Ichigo passes out because it's just too much for her. Then Ichigo has a dream……..

* * *

_Ichigo is walking home from work happily because Lettuce now working at the café, "I guess my work in the café will get easier too."_

"_Ichigo, there's an alien!" Masha flies up in her face._

"_Huh?" She looks at him._

"_There's an alien!"_

_She grabs him, "You're saying it again. Didn't you make a mistake yesterday?"_

"_But there is!"_

"_Is this thing broken?" She shaking him._

"_There is!" yells a voice from up above._

_Ichigo lets go of Masha and looks around._

"_We just wanted to check out those who will oppose our plans, but I'm pretty fond of you." Then he jumps off the building he was standing on a kiss her on the lips._

_When he is done Ichigo looks at him, "Who the heck are you?"_

"_My name is Kish thanks for the kiss."_

"_My…My.." Ichigo puts her hands over her month._

"_Take it has my greeting for today." Then Kish flies away and disappears._

"_Ichigo Ichigo" Masha says reputably.

* * *

_

When she wakes up, Ichigo mumbles the name Kish.

"Are you okay?" asks Oneko who's holding her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're positive?" He's trying not to smirk because she said his real name.

"Yeah." She sits up.

"We better go. It's getting late." He stands up and grabs her hand to help her up.

"Okay."

* * *

**Me: About the dream she had when she meant Kish. Well I got that word for word from episode three. I went on youtube and wrote down what they were saying so I don't own episode three. I like the anime way better than the manga. Now, I'm not sure if you can dream when you pass out.**

**Pudding: Why not?**

**Me: Because I never passed out before!**

**Pudding: Oh. You want to try it? (gets out a giant hammer.)**

**Me: NO!**

**Pudding: Fine (puts it away.)**

**Me: Please review!**

**KishxIchigo4ever!**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


	7. Will You Be Mine?

**Me: Hi! Thanks for the……………..(gets knock out)**

**Pudding: (Holding a giant hammer) Now, when she wakes up, she'll tell us what it's like to be pass out.**

**Mint: You knock her out.**

**Pudding: Isn't that the same thing?**

**Mint: I'm not sure.

* * *

**

**Ch7: Will You Be Mine?**

Later that night, Ichigo is ignoring her dad. He's upset that she went out with a boy. She wishes that she can leave, but it's dinner and her mom won't let her.

While her dad is talking, Ichigo is thinking about that boy in her dream. For one thing she is confused why he kissed her, but for some reason it felt so real. Also another reason she somewhat enjoyed it.

"Ichigo!" her dad yells.

"What?" Ichigo looks up from her plate.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes." She lies to him because she wasn't want him to start all over again. Ichigo thinks that her dad needs a life.

"Good." Her dad believes her and goes on about how boys can screw up your life.

After awhile, Ichigo gets tried of this. She stands up and looks at her mom, "May I please be excuse?"

Her mom looks at her, "Did you finish your dinner?"

"Yes." She shows her mom her plate.

"Alright."

"Thank you!" She quickly leaves.

"Honey! Why did you make her leave?" Her father looks very upset. "I was giving her a important lesson."

"Dear, she young let her have fun in life. Besides she's a smart girl and won't get into trouble with a boy."

"Your right."

* * *

Ichigo's room

Ichigo sits down on her bed and starts to pet Mew. "Why I'm dreaming weird things and meeting people who seem to familiar to me, Mew?"

The cat looks at her and falls to sleep. For a second there it almost looked like it knew what was going on.

Then her cell phone rings. Ichigo gets out of her bed and goes over to her desk that it's sitting on. She picks it up, "Hello?"

"Hi Kitten." It's Oneko

"How did you get my cell phone number?" Okay this guy is beyond stalker.

"Your friend Miwa give it to me."

"Oh." She's going to kill her. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Listen Ki……….." She stops herself. Ichigo had no idea why she was going to call him that boy from her dream.

"What were you going to call me?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So why did you passed out today?" He decided to change the subject. Sooner or later he has to tell her who he really is.

"I'm afraid of ghosts." She hates to admit, but it's true.

"Oh."

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Can dreams feel real?"

"Maybe."

"Oneko!"

"Fine. I love to messing with you."

"Answer the question!"

"It depends."

"What do you mean?"

"If a dream seems real. It could be a memory replaying in your dream. Why do you want to know?"

Because I'd been having dreams lately that seem so real."

"I like you being a super hero?"

"Yeah, but that can't be a memory! I never had been one!"

"Maybe you were."

"That's in possible!"

"Anything is possible, Kitten."

"I have to go!"

"Alright." He hangs up.

Ichigo just stands there for a second. She's wondering if he's right. Maybe she was…no that can't be. She tells herself that she's just a normal girl.

* * *

Dimension

Oneko is sitting on his bed. He's happy that she almost called him Kish. "Her real memories aren't completely gone. I'm going to ask her if she wants to me to be her boyfriend. It will nice for awhile before she has to go back to the real world." He just sighs. "I'll come by her house tomorrow morning. She'll get mad at me, but she so cute when she's angry."

* * *

Next day

Ichigo gets out of bed and gets dress. She's humming a happy tune because she didn't have any weird dreams last night.

Her mom knocks on the door, "Ichigo, can I come in?"

"Hold on!" Ichigo quickly finish getting dress, "Okay."

Her mom comes in.

"What is it?"

"There's a boy waiting for you outside. You should go talk to him before your father sees him and scares him to death."

"Yes mom." Ichigo obeys and goes outside to see the boy. She has a feeling it will Oneko.

Outside

Ichigo walks outside and sees him She was right it was Oneko. She walks over to him. He's leading against a tree. "Hi."

"Hey." He smiles at her.

"What are you doing here?" She smiles back at him.

"I wanted to see you."

"Really?"

"Yep. So do you want to hang out?"

"Sure."

Then he takes her by the hand, "Want to go to the park?"

"Sure." For some reason she feels happy around him.

Park

They are sitting under a tree. It's a very pretty day. Oneko keeps looking at her. This is kind of making her nervous. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." He looks away.

"Then what is it?"

"There something I need to tell you, but……."

"But what?"

"I just can't your not ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Just forget about it."

"Okay."

Once again he looking at her, "You're very pretty."

"Thank you." She's blushing.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

Then he starts getting closer to her, "There's something I need ask you."

"Ok shoot." She's blushing more each time he's getting closer.

Then he grabs a hold of her. He brings her very close to his chest. He whispers in her ear, "Ichigo, I love you."

Ichigo's eyes go wide. She never knew that he care that much for her. Now, she understands why he stalks her.

"Will you be mine?" He whispers very gently in her ear.

* * *

**Pudding: Ami still knock out right now!**

**Mint: She's going to kill you when you wake up.**

**Pudding: I know.**

**Mint: Anyway, Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review!**


	8. Familiar Love

**Pudding: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Lettuce: Shouldn't we try to wake up Ami?**

**Pudding: …**

**Mint: Pudding?**

**Zakuro: Enjoy the chapter

* * *

**

**Ch8: Familiar Love**

"Will you be mine?" He whispers very gently in her ear.

Ichigo is sitting there puzzle. She doesn't know what to say. For some reason her mind is saying no, but her heart is saying yes.

"You don't have to answer right away."

"Okay." She is so glad that he said that. Right now she is in confusion.

"Can I hold you a little longer?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." She has no idea what this means to him.

* * *

That night

Ichigo is doing her homework on her bed. She's having a hard time with it because wondering what to tell Oneko. _'OHHH! I don't know what to tell him! I don't want to hurt him.'_

There's a knock on the door, "Ichigo, it's me can I come in?"

"Sure mom." She sits up.

Her mom comes in and sits down next to her. "So who's that boy?"

"A guy from school."

"Do you like him?"

"Ummmm." She turns bright red.

"What did something happen between you two?"

"He told me that he loves me, but I don't know what to say. I'm so confuse right now, mom. What should I do?"

"Follow your heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo, your heart is the one that makes the decisions not your brain."

"Why not your brain?"

"Because your brain controls the body, but heart controls your emotions. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thanks mom." She hugs her.

"Your welcome. Now finish your homework." She gets up and leaves.

After her mom leaves, Ichigo lays back down on her bed. She thinks hard. She still not sure if she loves him……then it hits her. She now knows her feelings for him. She'll give him her answer tomorrow at school.

* * *

Dimension

Oneko is sitting on his bed. "She'll probably say no. I don't think she'll ever love me…." He hits his head. "Maybe she'll say yes. What's his name isn't here to steal her away from me. If she says yes then it will be hard for me to tell her the truth about this world…."

He sits there in silence. He wishes that this was the real world because then he'll have a chance with Ichigo. He hits his head again and starts to cry. "Ichigo…..I guess I'll never be with you, but I love you…." Then he cries himself to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo's dream

"Why won't you listen to me! Be mine or die!" That's all she keeps hearing in her dream.

"Kish I won't!" Then it goes all quite. "Kish?"

"Ichigo, I love you. Why can't you be mine?" He grabs a hold of her.

"Let me go!" She's trying to get away.

"I wish you would listen to me." Then he kisses her.

For some reason Ichigo lets him and she kisses him back. She doesn't why she doing this. Ichigo thought that she hated this guy, but he reminds of someone….but who?

Morning

Ichigo sits up. "That Kish guy…it seems like I hate him, but I kissed him back. He seems so sad. I wonder why I don't like him…"

Ichigo gets up and gets ready for school. She can't get this Kish guy out her head. She knows she seen him somewhere before, but where?

* * *

School

She isn't really listening in class. She can't Kish and Oneko off her mind. They seem similar to her. She confuse because they are two different people….well that what's she thinks.

At lunch Ichigo is sitting alone on the roof to clear her mind. She seems to being doing that a lot lately. It's starting to annoy her.

"Hi Kitten."

Ichigo looks up. She smiles at him. "You want to sit with me?"

"Sure." He sits down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"Because you seem out of it today."

"Don't worry I'm okay. I just had been thinking."

He doesn't say anything. He grabs hold of her. They are in the same position from yesterday, but this time it feels like he'll never let go. Also it feels like he's afraid to lose her.

"Oneko?"

"Yeah?"

"I had another weird dream last night."

"What was about?"

"There this guy…"

"What guy?"

"His name is Kish. He loves me, but I don't love him."

"I see." He tightens his grip on her.

She looks at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because you can tell me anything that is troubling you."

"That's very nice of you, Ichigo, but I'm fine really."

"If you say so. Oneko?"

"Yes?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Oneko I….." Then she gets out his grip and kisses him. When she's done, Ichigo smiles at him and says, "I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

He once again holds her. He can't believe this. It seems like a dream. "I love you too. Now may I kiss you?"

"Sure."

He leads down and kisses her. She kisses him back, but it seems like he kiss her before. Now, she's bewildered, but she forgets out about when Oneko deepens the kiss.

When he is done with the kiss, "You like?"

"Yes." She warps her arms around him.

"Ichigo, I need to tell you something really important, but I can't."

"You don't have to tell me now."

"I'm afraid I'll never be available to tell you."

"You don't have to." She puts her hand through his hair.

"But I have to."

"Take your time. Tell me when you are ready."

"Ok." Ichigo doesn't notice that he looks sad. He finally has her, but he knows that they have to return to the real world soon. Right now he doesn't care about that because he still has a little time to be with her. To him it a little time will last forever.

* * *

**Me: (Stands up rubbing my head) Pudding why in the hell did you do that?**

**Pudding: Because you wonder what's it like to be passed out.**

**Me: I said Passed out! Not knock out!**

**Pudding: Sorry.**

**Me: Well, this is the last chapter that I'm going to be posting up. You see I wrote all these chapter on paper expect for chapter one. I stop after this chapter because I must have writer's block or I was working a new story. I still have writers block! I hate this so much! I'll try my best to get out of it and to update soon. All I know I'm almost done with this story. Please review!**


	9. Thanks For the Kiss

**Me: Nihao! That means hello in Chinese! Thank you for the reviews. I'm out of writers block! I think there is one more chapter after this, but don't worry. There is going to be sequel, but I need think it over. I have the plot, but I don't know how to write in it story form. Anyway, here's the chapter!

* * *

**

**Ch9: Thanks For the Kiss**

It's been couple of days since Ichigo told Oneko how she felt about him. But ever since she told him, Ichigo notices he's kind of gloomy. She's really worry about him. He's also acting like she'll never be with him.

Ichigo is sitting on the floor in the family room folding laundry. She got stuck with it because her parents went out for dinner. Mew keeps bothering her.

"Meow!" She's rubbing up against her.

"Stop it, Mew!" Ichigo moves away from her. "I'm busing! I'll pet you later!"

Mew wants her to pay attention so she sits on the half folded laundry. "Meow!"

"What do you want?" She stares at the cat angrily. "It would be so much easier if you could talk."

Mew has a big smirk on her face and says, "Ah, but I can talk, Ichigo."

"Nani!" Ichigo stands up. "You talk! But you can't!"

"I like I said I can." Mew is moving closer to her. "You must go back."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo is backing away slowly.

"I see……" Mew jumps on the couch and sits down.

"What are you talking about?"

"He hasn't told you yet." Mew is licking her paw.

Ichigo stops backing away and goes up to the cat to get a better look. She has a feeling that they met before, but where?

"Is there something wrong, Ichigo?" Mew asks and stares at her.

"I have we met before?"

"Maybe." Mew jumps down off the couch. "You'll have to figure out yourself, Mew Ichigo." She leaves.

Ichigo sits back down on the floor and continues to fold the laundry. She is really confuse and yet not. She knows that she was once called Mew Ichigo, but she doesn't know where. She wonders what Mew meant when she said he hasn't told you yet.

* * *

Dimension

Oneko is sitting on is bed. Thinking about should he tell her now or wait. He's hitting his head because he doesn't know what to do. Half of him wants to tell her, but other half doesn't want to.

Then Mew appears, "Hello Kish."

Kish looks over and sees the cat sitting on his floor. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"I am Mew and also Ichigo's cat genes. I got here by teleportation."

"Oh. What do you want?"

"You haven't told her yet? She's ready. She met the mews and been having dreams about her real memories. You should tell her now!" Mew jumps on his bed.

"I know! God! Can't I have fun with her first?"

"You have done enough playing around with her. You need to tell her now before it's to tell."

He looks at Mew. "What do you mean?"

"Your leader has almost taken over the real world. No one is stopping him because when Ichigo wished that she wasn't a mew mew, all the people she knows went with her and lost all of their memories. That's why when she met the mew mews they had white spots on them. The whites spots are where their mew mew marks used to be."

"Why should I care. Now, my people can be saved."

"You hate Deep Blue."

"So."

"Kish!" She scratches him.

"OW! Why you little!" He grabs her.

"What are you going to do to me?" She's smirking at him.

"I'm going to kill you! Dragon Sword!" One his sword appears in the hand that isn't holding Mew.

"All because I scratched you?"

"You were annoying me and you also want me to tell Ichigo who she really is. I'll tell her when I'm ready. Maybe then she'll decide she likes it here and doesn't want to leave. The we'll be together forever." He puts his sword on her throat.

"I see, but don't you want her to be happy?"

"Hmh?" He lowers his sword.

"Shouldn't she be with the one she loves?"

"She loves me now!"

"I see…maybe if she goes back. She'll still love you."

"You really think so?"

"There's a possibility."

He puts his sword away and puts Mew down. "Fine I'll tell her. I hope she'll still love me." Then he disappears.

* * *

Ichigo's house

Ichigo is finally down with the laundry. She was about to put it away, but her doorbell rings. "Coming!"

When she opens the door, she sees Oneko standing there. "What is it?"

"Ichigo we need to talk."

"We do?"

"Yes. May I come in?"

"Sure." She lets him in and closes the front the door. Ichigo leads him into the family room.

He sits down the couch. "Ichigo."

"Yeah?" She sits down next to him.

Then he leads in kisses her. When he done, he whispers in her ear, "My name is Kish thanks for the kiss."

Her eyes go wide and then everything goesdark to her.

* * *

**Me: Well, there you go. Nani means what in Japanese. What will happen? Will Ichigo still love Kish? Will she make it back in time to save the earth from Deep Blue? Find out next time in chapter ten!**

**Pudding: Please review!**

**KishxIchigo4ever!**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


	10. The Only Way Back

**Me: Nihao! Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter! Wow this is my longest story yet! I can't wait to write the sequel! Here's the chapter!

* * *

**

**Ch10: The Only Way Back**

Her eyes go wide and then everything goes dark to her. Then suddenly her head hurts like hell. All she can hear is someone calling her name.

"Ichigo…" Kish just sits there. "I hope she's okay. I better leave before her parents get home." He kisses her and then smiles at her. "It was nice to be with you, Ichigo." He disappears.

When Ichigo wakes up, she has a very painful headache. It feels like a truck hit her. She sits up and looks around. She's wondering where O…Kish went.

Ichigo's mom and dad come in the room, "Ichigo, we're back," her father says.

"Hi guys." She stands up. She's rubbing her head.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Her mom comes up.

"I have a huge headache."

"Let me go get you some medicine." Her mom leaves to get some medicine. When her mom comes back with pain medicine and some water, Ichigo feels a little bitter once she taken the pill.

After she took the medicine, Ichigo is laying in her bed. She still has a headache, but isn't as painful.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looks up and sees Mew sitting next to her. "Mew?"

"Do you remember?"

"Yes I do."

"Good. Now, you must go back to the real world."

"No."

Mews looks angry. "Why not!"

"I don't want to face him."

"Listen you! Earth is…She's asleep how dare she!" Mew jumps off the bed in anger. Ichigo can't help it her head feels like it's going too exploded.

When she wakes up later that night, she sees Kish sitting on her bed. "Kish?"

"Good your wake and your memories are back. How are ya?"

"Fine."

"That's all I needed to here." He was about to disappear, but Ichigo grabs a hold of him. He looks at her with confusion. "What is it, Koneko-chan?"

"Don't go."

"Why? You hate me remember? You love that human."

"Kish, I love you."

"Really?" Kish can't believe what he is hearing. It feels like a dream to him, but he knows that he is wide a wake.

"Yes, but I'm afraid to go back. I might not love you anymore." She starts to cry. "I'll probably forget this ever happen. I don't want to go because I just found out that you're a wonderful person."

"It's alright. I enjoy this time I had with you." He wraps his arms around her. "Ichigo you have to go back."

"I don't want to."

"I don't either but it's the right thing to do." He brings her closer. "I'll always love you. Maybe someday we can be together."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Kish, I still don't want to go back. I don't want to face Deep Blue. Why did have to be him?"

"Because it's fate."

"Huh?" She looks at him.

"Things happen for a reason no matter what. It doesn't matter if you like it or not. Also things happen because its life. Sometimes you can't do anything about it.

You can't mess with fate if you do fate will mess you."

"Is that true?"

"Yep. You have to go back and face Deep Blue and beat him. I shouldn't be on your side, but your more important than my people."

"Kish, I…" She doesn't know what to say. She never knew that he would betray his own people just for her.

"You don't have to save anything. I better go. Ichigo, it's important that we go back to the real world, but you should think about, okay?"

She nods.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He lets go of her and disappears.

Ichigo just sits there a moment soaking this all in. She really doesn't want to go back, but if does she must…no she can't. She really loves Kish and doesn't want to forget about that. She sighs and goes back to bed.

* * *

School

Kish and Ichigo are sitting on the roof at lunch. Ichigo is very quite. She wonders if Kish will get mad her not wanting to go back.

"Ichigo, did you think about it?"

"Yes."

"Your answer?"

She looks away and says, "I'm not going back."

"Why not?"

"Because what if I don't love you anymore in the real world and never will?" She starts to cry again.

"Koneko-chan, it's all right." He holds her.

"No it isn't." She buries her head in his chest.

"Ichigo, you need to go back and save Earth. I may hate humans and what they have done to Earth, but they don't deserved to be under the rule of Deep Blue. I don't think he's trying to save my people. He's probably doing it for power and for himself."

"Your right, but I don't know how to go back."

"I'm sure you'll find away."

"But what about you?"

"I can teleport out of here. This place is like a dimension."

"Then you can take me back."

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because when you wished for all of this, there was a spell that was put on you."

"A spell?"

"That spell won't let you leave this world unless you find your own way out. You can't use me. Besides, I don't need to teleport here because I appear back in the real world if you leave. This place won't exist when you leave."

"Oh…Kish?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me who you were when you came here?"

"Because you would of ran away from me. You didn't have your memories. Your memories need somewhat come back to you for me tell you who I really am. Besides, I wanted to teach you a lesson for running away. I wanted to scare you by stalking you." He has a huge grin on his face.

Ichigo hits him. "You are such a perv."

"Koneko-chan, you are so mean to me sometimes."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Alright." He kisses her.

* * *

Later

Ichigo is sitting on her bed thinking. She thinks for a long time, but never finds the answer how to get out here. All hope was lost until Mew comes into the room.

"Ichigo." She hops up on her bed.

"Yes?"

"I'm your only way out."

"You are?"

"I'm the cat that made you become a mew mew."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"How can you help me?"

"I have to jump inside of you. Like I did when you got injected with the cat genes."

Ichigo nods, "Right."

Then Mew jumps into her. Everything goes white and Ichigo returns to the spot where she met Rose. She doesn't want to face Deep Blue, but she has too…For some reason it felt like she didn't go back at all.

The End

* * *

**Me: Thank you all for reading my story. I want to thank: Jenny-chan, PantherGirl, KishuandichigoRULE, white wolf, Neko Ninja, Mew Apollo, Leandra, Nekoblade, Butter fingers, Inumaru12, DarkWolfYoukai860, emdgamaster, Elelight, Mew of Fire, Ume.Sakoyo., goldwing-silverwing angel, GaaraxSakura Forever, Whrath4life, White Wolf09, Saingirl101, tokyomewmewgal TheFoxGirlKitsune, ILoveKisshu, and MewKosho.**

**Pudding: Thank you so very much! If we spell your pen name wrong, we are sorry!**

**Me: Anyway! The sequel will come out once I know how to write it out in story form. I'm somewhat still figuring out the plot. So what do you think will happen? Did Ichigo go back or is still in the fake world? You'll find in the sequel!**

**KishxIchigo4ever!**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


End file.
